


The lion and the wolf in sheep’s clothing

by papayapapaya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), game of thrones
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hatred, Manipulation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, but I’m not sure about that one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papayapapaya/pseuds/papayapapaya
Summary: And who are you, the young wolf saidThat I must bow so low?Only a cat of a different coatThat's all the truth I knowIn your cage with people deadA wolf still has clawsAnd mine are long and sharp, my lordAs long and sharp as yoursAnd so she spoke, and so she spokeThat young little girlBut now the rains weep o'er HarrenhalWith no one there to hearYes, now the rains weep o'er HarrenhalAnd not a soul to hearWinterfell. King's Landing. Kingsroad. Harrenhal. It couldn’t get any worse... right?
Relationships: Arya Stark & Tywin Lannister, Arya Stark/Tywin Lannister, Tywin Lannister & Arya Stark, Tywin Lannister/Arya Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	The lion and the wolf in sheep’s clothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sleepless_Malice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_Malice/gifts).



**Chapter 1 ~ like beggars and slaves**

It was freezing cold.

The wind howled trough her hair and her cheeks turned slowly but surely crimson.

But that was the least of all evil, because she was used to rough weather.

A thought flashed through her mind. A memory of the time when she and Jon had ridden their horses on the barren open plains outside of Winterfell.

It was freezing cold and windy back then too, but that horrible smell wasn't in the air at that time.

She recognized the origin of this stench as soon as she stepped through the charred archway of Harrenhal.

What she saw made her finally realize in what of a hazardous situation she was in.

Hundreds of prisoners huddled together in a confined space like dogs. Man and women, young and old.  
They didn’t even look alive anymore.

The hearts of these pitiful people were probably with their beloved family just like her own and their minds thought about the moment that they would be reunited with them.

But their eyes were empty.  
Empty because deep inside of them they all knew that they would never see their family again. Empty like the sky that didn’t even let the strongest shaft of sunlight through the thick and dark wall of clouds.

The rain, which had lasted for days, must have made their situation even worse.

They lay emaciated and drenched in their rags of clothes, worse than the beggars and slaves she had seen in the streets of King's Landing when the world seemed to be in order.

But these poor figures weren't the cause of the stench and yet they would soon, as Arya was sure, help him not to be swept away by the wind.

For she saw the great mountains of dead bodies in a corner behind the cages.

The smell of death made Arya suddenly think of the words of her dancing teacher. If the god of death really exists then he undoubtedly lives at Harrenhal, Arya thought.

While passing the dead she whispered "Not today," to herself and averted her eyes. She had seen enough.  
Arya and the other prisoners were led into the second ring of the fortress, in which there were other camps, from which as many fearful eyes looked at her as at the first archway.

After reaching the last cage in that row her kidnappers suddenly stopped and Arya felt how big hands grabbed her shoulders and pushed her to the other prisoners.

The impact wasn't hard, the mud had cushioned her, but it hurt anyway because they'd been walking for hours to get to this god-forsaken place.

Gendry went down next to her, followed by hot pie, and twenty others whose names she did not know.

But after all Arya was glad not to be trapped in this mess alone and looked into the eyes of her friends with an expression of regret but also confidence.

They were alive, still.

However, this condition could change drastically, as she painfully realized when she heard shrill screams.

"I don't know for the sake of the gods, I don't fucking know, nooo"  
The man's voice wailed until it suddenly broke and then fell silent completely.

In that very moment she realized that no one will hear his voice ever again and that knowledge tasted bitterly in her mouth.

An oppressive silence fell on the prisoners, knowing that in the near future, if they did not starve or die of thirst, each of them, could face a similar fate.

"Do you have any idea what they wanted to know from that poor guy?"  
Gendry asked with his hand in front of his mouth to shield the sound of his voice from other ears.

He knew how important it was not to attract attention from the wrong people.

“Maybe they want to know where the Lannister armies are or something. I know ...” hot pie began to whisper, but Arya interrupted him briskly.

“The soldiers belong to the Lannisters, fool. But what they're looking for ... maybe they are at war or something. I don't know.”

A barren woman with matted dark hair and a face so pale and bony that you could easily mistake it with a skull turned around and faced them.

She sat on the floor with her dirty head placed on her knees.

“They are looking for the Brotherhood. They will torture us all and they will try to squeeze everything out of us and even if you don't know anything, they'll cut your head off.”

She spoke so quickly that the three of them had difficulties to follow her words.

Then she squinted and started to pound her head with her fists.

“I don't want to die, no. No. NO.” She said hysterically and rocked back and forth.

Back and forth, like on one of the many rocking chairs in Winterfell's library, on which Arya had loved to read back then.

What a hell of a comparison. A comparison that made her tear up.

Would she ever go into the library again?

Would she ever wander through the old dark bookshelves again with the wish to discover something new only to read "The Dance of Dragons" again?

But that was irrelevant now, after all, she would never see a book again if she didn't stay alive.

So the brotherhood was the solution to the mystery. But she had never heard of the brotherhood before, or had anything to do with it.

But if the woman's words were the truth, then it was just about not being the next victim in questioning.

Then even if she and her friends were innocent, at least on that matter, it wouldn’t change a thing. They would be killed never the less.

So the three of them had to go into hiding. Be inconspicuous and not cause a stir.

"We have to get out of here." Arya finally said in a calm voice that was completely the opposite of what was going on inside of her.

"Oh indeed! It's such a clever idea smartass. I haven't even thought of that myself.”

“Gendry shut the fuck up. I mean we have to get away from the entrance.  
Let's go to the back of this bloody cage. When they will fetch the next one for the questioning, then they will take one from here in the front.  
Or do you think they will go all the way to the end of the cage? But remain here if you would like to be tortured!”

Arya went to the back of the camp with hurried footsteps.

She was mad, really mad. The idiot can go to hell. Well or he can stay at hell, whatever you want to call this goddamn place, she thought.

The earth was more muddy back here than in the front, but she felt safer, though.

And she gladly accepted that little bit of dirt when it came to staying alive.

She sat down, cross-legged, and ran her dirty hand over her head. Her hair had grown longer again, but it would still be short enough to pose as a boy.

Once these men knew she wasn't a boy, but a maiden girl, she could easily volunteer to be questioned.

That would probably be less painful than what these horny dogs would do to her.

For a brief moment she allowed her eyes to close, her thoughts to rest and her mind to fade out her cruel surroundings.

But she was at Harrenhal and she knew deep inside of her that she couldn't escape this hell.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I want express my gratitude to Sleepless_Malice because her awesome fanfic motivates me every time I read it. 
> 
> Secondly, I want to thank you If you read this very first chapter of my very first fanfiction ever. Please comment and let me know what you think about it so far. I would really appreciate kudos <3
> 
> The last thing I want to say is that I am not a native English speaker so please don’t be to harsh on my grammar. I always try to do it perfectly but I am still learning. Feel free to inform me about any mistakes on that matter. 
> 
> I wish you a nice weekend!


End file.
